Teen Titans vs Super Smash Brothers Melee
by Toon Dragon Productions
Summary: My first Teen Titans fic. K9, Phaung, Neo and Raven Demon guest star. IT'S INSANE I TELLS YA! Now finished!
1. Lets get this party started

Betd1: Welcome to my first Teen Titans fanfic. 'Teen Titans versus Super Smash brothers melee'. In this little creation of mine the Titans will be fighting against five member of the SSBM crew. Without further ado, lets start the fic!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic. Nor do I own Mewtwo, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Fox or Gannondorf. They are Nintendo's property.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Big arena somewhere in the city.  
  
Time: 23:36 (11:36 pm)  
  
(Betd1 walks out onto the field, opens a plot hole and Mewtwo, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Fox and Gannondorf walk out of it)  
  
Betd1: Fall in!  
  
(SSBM Characters snap to attention and salute)  
  
Betd1: Good. Now all we need are the Titans and three judges. (pulls out a boombox which starts playing action music)  
  
five ninjas dressed in black with the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 on red badges drop down from the ceiling and get into poses as the action music stops.  
  
Betd1: Go and capture the Teen Titans (starts action music again)  
  
The five ninjas get out of their group pose and disappear in clouds of smoke.  
  
Gannondorf: That was random.  
  
Link: ha hyiiiia seraaaaa. {translation: that's only expected from him}  
  
Zelda: Agreed.  
  
Fox: (looks at Betd1) Why are we here.  
  
Link: Ha hya hyiiiia? {yeah, why are we here?}  
  
Betd1: You'll find out soon enough.  
  
====================  
  
Location: Titans Tower, Raven's room  
  
Time: 23:40 (11:40 pm)  
  
Raven is sleeping in her bed when Ninja #4 comes in through the window. Causing Raven to wake up. [A/N: You'd wake up too if a 5'9" Ninja just crashed through your CLOSED window]  
  
Raven: Azorath, metrioth, Zin- (Ninja #4 gags Raven then grabs her and carries her out the window)  
  
====================  
  
Location: Titans Tower, Starfire's room   
  
Time: 23:40 (11:40 pm)  
  
Starfire is sleeping when there is a knock on the door.  
  
Starfire: Who is there?  
  
Ninja #2 drops down from the ceiling and throws a steel ball that expands into a bunch cables that tie her up. Ninja #2 then picks Starfire up, opens the door and hands her to Ninja #3 who also has an unconsous Beast Boy.  
  
====================  
  
Location: The stadium again   
  
Time: 24:12 (12:12 am)  
  
Betd1 and the ssbm characters are waiting on the field when action music starts playing again and the 5 ninjas come in. Each carrying a different Titan.  
  
Ninjas (drop the Titans on the ground and get into poses as the music stops): Mission complete!  
  
The Titans wake up and see each other in their night clothes. Beast Boy is just wearing his briefs. Robin is in Pj's that look a lot like his normal costume. Starfire is wearing a fluffy pink night gown, Raven is wearing a baggy t-shirt that goes down to her knees and Cyborg is well, Cyborg.  
  
Betd1: suit up! (the Teen Titans regular clothes appear on them magically)  
  
Raven: Why are we here Betd1?  
  
Beast Boy: How do you know him?  
  
Raven: cause I'm the author's Favorite.  
  
all the Titans (except Raven): The author?  
  
Betd1: Yes I'm the author and here's what's happening. You ten characters will compete in five different contests of skill, speed, strength and endurance. here's a list of the five rounds  
  
1: Wrestling (Cyborg vs. Gannondorf)  
  
2: distance throwing (Raven vs. Mewtwo)  
  
3: armed combat (Robin vs. Link)  
  
4: Transforming (Beast Boy vs. Kirby)  
  
5: Break dancing (Starfire vs. Zelda)  
  
Cyborg: Let's get it on! (charges up sonic cannon)  
  
Betd1: Sorry, Can't till my judges arrive.  
  
Robin: which would be?  
  
Betd1: At 11:30.  
  
Robin: So then why did you kidnap us at Midnight?  
  
Betd1: Um, I don't know. Just thought it'd be cool.  
  
Beast Boy: weirdo.  
  
Raven: Takes one to know one.  
  
Beast Boy: That's right- Hey!  
  
Starfire: So what activity should we engage in until the appointed time?  
  
Raven:(reading a book)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: So, what do ya think. I'm inviting any authors who want to be a judge to drop me an E-mail at Blueeyestoon2000@yahoo.com. Please R&R. 


	2. Cyborg vs Gannondorf and a word from our...

Betd1: I'm back for chapter 2. Introducing my two guest Judges. K9 and Phaung!  
  
K9: Hi everybody!  
  
Phaung: Hello!  
  
Betd1: Now we move on to chapter two.  
  
Phaung: Cyborg vs., Gannondorf and a word from our sponsor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: The stadium somewhere in the city creatively titled 'The Stadium Somewhere In The City'  
  
Time: 11:29 (11:10 am)  
  
Raven is reading her book, the rest of the titans are playing monopoly [A/N: don't own it], and the five ninjas are still in the same poses they where in the last chapter and Betd1 is pacing.  
  
Starfire: I wish to purchase a hotel for this property I have (holds up States ave.)  
  
Robin is handing Starfire the little plastic hotel when the Timer set to go off at 11:30 goes off.  
  
Timer: I' am the Tiiiiiiiiiiiiimer and I shall riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg- (betd1 smashes the timer with a sledgehammer)  
  
K9 and Phaung jump out of a plothole and yell  
  
K9 and Phaung: We're here!  
  
Starfire screams and jumps into Robin's arms.  
  
Robin:(grins like he just won the lottery)  
  
Beast Boy jumps into Raven's arms  
  
Raven: Get off! (punches Beast Boy in the crouch)  
  
Beast Boy: (lays on the ground in pain)  
  
Cyborg: K9 and Phaung. Holy $hit [a/n: Netfilter sorry] (runs towards the exit)  
  
Betd1: (presses play on his boombox, causing action music to play)  
  
Ninjas 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5: (surround Cyborg, drag him back and get back into poses as music stops)  
  
K9: Weird Ninjas.  
  
Betd1: (whispers to K9 and Phaung) They're actually the Ginu Force from Dragonball Z.  
  
Phaung: That would explain the posing.  
  
Betd1: (to everyone) Listen up peoples. After a word from my sponsors we're gonna get started.  
  
Any Questions? (K9, Cyborg and Robin raise hands) K9.  
  
K9: If Train A is going 40 M.P.H and train B is going 76 M.P.H. When will they hit?  
  
Betd1: Next.  
  
Robin: Why are we doing this?  
  
Betd1: Cause if you win, I won't do a Q and A fic with you five. So you should really want to win because I'm Sadistic. (laughs evilly)  
  
K9: So am I!  
  
Phaung: Me too!  
  
Betd1: Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg: (staying far away from K9 and Phaung) What happens if we lose?  
  
Betd1: One of us authors will 'punish' you. (laughs evilly again)  
  
Cyborg: that's what I was afraid of. (looks at K9 and gulps)  
  
Betd1: Now a word from my first sponsor. (points to the huge screen on the wall)  
  
Slade: (appears on-screen) Hello Titans.  
  
Robin: (throws birdrang at screen) MUST KILL SLADE!  
  
Slade: I hope this Maniac-  
  
Betd1: That's me! (grins)  
  
Slade: - Causes much pain and suffering. Good-bye. (screen fades to black)  
  
Betd1: Now a word from our second sponsor, Koopa Corp.  
  
Bowser: (appears on screen) For all your shell throwing needs call us, Koopa Corp. Or visit us online at www.Ihatemario.com (screen fades to black)  
  
Betd1: Now take it away mister announcer.  
  
Announcer: Sure thing. I am the announcer, Mr. Announcer. So lets get this party started with Cyborg vs., Gannondorf.  
  
Shows Cyborg in one corner and Gannondorf in another.  
  
Announcer: In this corner, weighing in at 421 pounds it that mechanical Marvel. Cy-Borg! And in this corner, weighing in at 345 pounds. The great King of evil. Gannon-Dorf!  
  
Zelda: Get him G-man!  
  
Link: Ha heyaaaaaa! {You better win}  
  
Mewtwo: Thy honor is at stake.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, when did Mewtwo speak old English.  
  
Raven: We're Doomed.  
  
The fight begins. Cyborg punch Gannondorf in the gut. Then kicks him in the stomach. Gannondorf punches Cyborg knocking him back.  
  
Cyborg: come on Gannon-Dork. You can do better than that.  
  
Gannondorf: (eyebrow twitches) NO ONE CALLS ME GANNONDORK AND LIVES!  
  
Link: Ha Ha Tireaaaa {'cept me}  
  
Gannondorf warlock punches Cyborg and rips him apart. literally.   
  
Gannondorf: (holding Cyborg's head) Hahahahahahahahahaha. Who's the dork now  
  
Zelda: Way to go.  
  
The Zelda theme music plays as the announcer says  
  
Announcer: This game's winner is.. Gannondorf!  
  
Betd1: Now put Cyborg's pieces in here. (points to a vat of acid)  
  
Cyborg is put in and sizzles.  
  
Mewtwo: Ouch.  
  
A flag with the SSBM logo appears above the heads of the SSBM characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
betd1: Well. The first event is over. But what happen in the next one. Only I know.  
  
K9: We still need another Judge. So post a review asking if you can be one!  
  
Phaung: Do it now! 


	3. Raven vs, Mewtwo A hurling contest

Betd1: Welcome back to my crazy fic. First off I'd like to announce the last two judges.  
  
Drum roll please. (drum roll plays) Neo and Raven Demon!  
  
Neo: Hello peoples!  
  
RD: Hi (waves to readers)  
  
Betd1: Now that there are 5 judges (Me, K9, Phaung, Neo and Raven Demon) I want to apologize for not being able to fit all the authors that requested into my fic. My fics usually beak down after 20 characters. now, introducing the chapter title and disclaimer, K9 and Phaung!  
  
K9: Raven vs., Mewtwo, a hurling contest.  
  
Phaung: Betd1 does not own the Teen Titans or the SSBM characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: 'The Stadium Somewhere In The City'  
  
Time: 18:38 (7:38 pm)  
  
Raven is reading her book, The rest of the Titans ('cept Cyborg) are mourning Cyborg's loss, the five Ninjas haven't moved since the last chapter, and the SSBM characters are celebrating their victory When an alarm rings.  
  
Alarm: Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, I am the alarm and I am rinnnnnnggggggggg- (K9 shoots the alarm with a bazooka)  
  
Betd1: Its time for the second event. Raven, Mewtwo front-in-center. This event consists of two parts. Whoever can throw this Sandbag (points to an empty spot) the farthest wins. Any Questions?  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, where's the sandbag?  
  
Betd1: (turns around) right here? All right now who stole the sandbag? it was about Beast Boy's height and weight.  
  
Everyone looks for the sandbag but can't find it.  
  
Phaung: So now what are we gonna use for a sandbag?  
  
Betd1: (looks at Beast Boy and grins)  
  
=======================  
  
Location: 'the Stadium somewhere in the city' // Sky Box  
  
Time: 18:47  
  
Neo is looking at Betd1 angrily.  
  
Neo: Was that really necessary  
  
Betd1: I think it's funny. By the way if you want something to eat or drink ring that bell (points to a bell) and Ames will get it.  
  
RD (Raven Demon): Who's Ames?  
  
Betd1: the butler.  
  
Phaung: cool. (rings bell)  
  
Ames: (taps Phaung on the shoulder) Yes madam  
  
Phaung: (jumps) Where the heck did you come from?  
  
Ames: Plothole Madam.  
  
Phaung: Oh. Get me a soda.  
  
Ames: Yes madam. (walks out the door slowly)  
  
K9: Weird butler.  
  
Ames: (taps Phaung on the shoulder)  
  
Phaung: Wow. Your fast (takes soda)  
  
Meanwhile back on the field  
  
Announcer: Let get started. Mewtwo pick up Beast Boy and give him a good throw.  
  
Mewtwo: (levitates BB and telekinetically throws him 500 feet and he skids another 50)  
  
BB: Ouch.  
  
Announcer: And now it's Raven's turn.  
  
Raven: Azorath, Metrioth, Zinthos! (throws beast Boy 200 feet)  
  
Mewtwo: Ha  
  
Beast Boy skids 500 more feet  
  
Raven: Yes!  
  
Beast Boy: (sits up) Is there a doctor in the house? (falls back down)  
  
Betd1: (appears in a flash of light) Now for the second part, tossing the caber   
  
Starfire: What is a caber.  
  
betd1: A log that weighs no less than 578 lbs. Mewtwo your up.  
  
Mewtwo: (looks at raven) I won't lose to the likes of you. (throws Caber 700 feet)  
  
BB: (gets crushed under the caber) Owwwwwwww!  
  
Raven: Azorath, Metrioth, Zinthos! (throws caber 1000 feet)  
  
K9+Phaung+RD+Betd1: Raven won! Raven won!  
  
Neo: (points to BB) Is he gonna be alright?  
  
Betd1: Of course.  
  
The Teen Titans theme starts playing as a flag appears over the Titans.  
  
Mewtwo: I have Failed. What is my punishment?  
  
Betd1: (pulls out boombox and plays the action music)  
  
The ninjas pull out electric shavers and charge at Mewtwo. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Well that's all.  
  
K9: Hoped ya enjoyed.  
  
Phaung: 'cause there's more to come  
  
Neo: In chapter 4.  
  
RD: Robin vs., Link. The world's longest battle.  
  
All authors: R&R OR ELSE! 


	4. Robin vs, Link the world's longest battl...

Betd1: We're back, and we're crazy.  
  
K9: Skip the intros and get on with the fic.  
  
Betd1: Take it away Raven Demon.  
  
RD: All the characters in this story are not the property of Betd1.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: The same place as last time.  
  
The remaining Titans ('cept for Raven who was reading again) were celebrating their victory, The Ninjas still haven't moved an inch, and the SSBM characters are playing Mario Cart Double Dash [A/N: Don't own it]. When the Authors jump out of plotholes and Betd1 yells.  
  
betd1: Time for the third event!  
  
Starfire: (jumps into Robin's arms)  
  
Robin: Didn't this happen already?  
  
BB: (jumps into Raven's arms) we need to stop meeting like this.  
  
Raven: Azorath, Metrioth, Zinthos! (Beast Boy gets dragged 200 feet by the ears)  
  
Authors: Ouch, that's gotta hurt.  
  
Betd1: Okay, the third event is armed combat.  
  
Link: (drawls Master Sword)  
  
Robin: (pulls out bo-staff)  
  
Betd1: link put that away. You have to use (whispers to Link)  
  
Link: Ha Hiyyyaaa {cool} (pulls out Megaton Hammer)  
  
In the fighting area...  
  
Link: Ha heya seriaaaaa, Teriaaaa ha saya {You ready to lose you tights wearing freak}  
  
Robin: what did he say?  
  
Raven: He just called you a tights wearing freak.   
  
Robin: At least I don't wear a skirt.  
  
Link: Killlllyaaaaaa! {I'm gonna kill you!} (charges at Robin)  
  
Robin: I understood him that time. (charges at Link)  
  
=====================  
  
Six hours later...  
  
Betd1 and RD are playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Everyone else except for Link and Robin is asleep.  
  
Link: (Swings with his hammer)  
  
Robin: (blocks then swings with his staff)  
  
Betd1: How long ya think this is gonna take?  
  
Link: (passes out from exhaustion)  
  
Robin: I won! (passes out)  
  
Starfire: (wakes up) Robin! (Starts to give Robin CPR)  
  
Robin: (opens one eye, winks then shuts it again without Star noticing)  
  
The Teen Titans Theme blasts out of the loudspeakers and another flag appears over the Titans.  
  
K9: (wakes up suddenly) 1879!  
  
Phaung: (also Wakes up suddenly) The internal combustion engine!  
  
Neo: (ditto) I didn't do it I swear!  
  
K9: (Yawns) What we miss?  
  
RD: Robin winning  
  
Betd1: K9, Phaung. Link is all yours.  
  
K9+Phaung: (go get their wheel of torture)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: It's Titans:2 SSBM:1. Who will win.  
  
Phaung: What will happen in chapter five.  
  
K9: Beast Boy vs., Kirby. I wonder who has the bigger mouth?  
  
Authors: See ya next time! 


	5. Beast Boy vs, Kirby I wonder who has the...

Betd1: Hello, we're back so lets get started.  
  
RD: But K9 and Phaung aren't here.  
  
Betd1: Then I guess we'll just have to start without them.  
  
Neo: Wonder where they are?  
  
Betd1: Don't know. I don't own anything.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: The stadium somewhere in the city renamed 'The Stadium where the Teen Titans fight five SSBM characters'  
  
Starfire and Robin are now making out. Raven is reading her book. The ninjas still haven't moved. and the SSBM characters are Playing video games.  
  
BB: (stretches) I am so going to win.  
  
Raven: (finishes book) You are going to lose.  
  
BB: How do you know?  
  
Raven: Simple, Betd1 hates you.  
  
BB: But I heard Kirby is his least favorite SSBM character.  
  
Betd1: (Walks out of plothole) Actually Yoshi is my least favorite SSBM character.  
  
K9 and Phaung walk out of another plothole dragging an unconsous Link  
  
K9: Sorry we're late.  
  
Phaung: But it took allot longer to K.O him than we thought it would.  
  
Betd1: No biggie. lets get started then. The games rules are simple. Both of you will transform. then perform an action. You be awarded points depending on what you do and what you turn into.  
  
Any questions?  
  
K9, Phaung, Neo and Beast Boy Raise hands  
  
Betd1: K9.  
  
K9: What's the point scale?  
  
Betd1: 1 through 10, 1 the lowest, 10 the highest. Phaung.  
  
Phaung; Why the hell did it take us so long to Knock out Link?  
  
Betd1: he has Tons of stamina. Neo.  
  
Neo: What happens to Kirby when he loses?  
  
Betd1: I'll let Raven Demon decide.  
  
RD: cool.  
  
Betd1: Beast Boy?  
  
BB: (gulps) What happens if I lose?  
  
Betd1: None of your beeswax. Lets Begin. Your first Beast Boy.  
  
BB: (turns into a dog and give the authors Puppy dog eyes)  
  
Betd1: 4  
  
Neo: 10!  
  
K9: 8  
  
Phaung:7  
  
RD: 5  
  
BB: (turns back to normal) 34 points for me.  
  
Kirby: (sucks up Gannondorf and Warlock punches BB into a randomly placed Pile of land mines)  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Betd1: 10!  
  
Neo: 1  
  
K9: 7  
  
Phaung: 9  
  
RD: 10!  
  
Betd1: 37 for Kirby. Round two, Begin.  
  
BB: (turn into a T-rex and stops Kirby flat)  
  
Betd1: 9  
  
Neo: 10  
  
K9: 7  
  
Phaung: 6  
  
RD: 5  
  
BB: I'm at 71 Now.  
  
Kirby: (sucks up Starfire)  
  
Robin: Let her go! (spin kicks Kirby)  
  
Kirby Spits out Starfire and lands in a randomly placed pile of mousetraps  
  
Kirby: (runs around screaming, covered in mousetraps)  
  
Betd1: 10  
  
Neo: 1  
  
K9: (laughing) 4  
  
Phaung: (laughing) 6  
  
RD: 5  
  
Betd1: 58 for Kirby, Final round, Kirby first.  
  
Kirby: (sucks up BB and turns into an elephant and stomps on BB)  
  
Betd1: 10  
  
Neo: 2  
  
K9: 9  
  
Phaung: 8  
  
RD: 9  
  
BB: (Knocked out)  
  
Betd1: 1  
  
Neo: 5  
  
K9: 1  
  
Phaung: 1  
  
RD: 1  
  
Betd1: BB has 80 points. Kirby has 96 points. Kirby wins.  
  
Announcer: This game's winner is.. Kirby!  
  
A Flag with an SSBM logo appears over the SSBM characters.  
  
Betd1: and now for BB's punishment. (teleports BB somewhere)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: sealed up cave in the ocean.  
  
BB: (wakes up) Where I am I.  
  
BB turns and sees an army of tridents behind him.  
  
BB: Oh crapola!  
  
Tridents: (fry BB with their tridents)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: I am evil.  
  
Neo: Darn straight (jumps at Betd1, making a fight cloud)  
  
K9+Phaung: Cool, a fight cloud! (jump in, making the cloud bigger)  
  
RD: Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! (jumps into the fight cloud) 


	6. Starfire vs, Zelda and the closing cerim...

Betd1: Welcome to the final chapter of "Teen Titans vs. Super Smash Brothers Melee" entitled 'Starfire vs. Zelda and the closing ceremonies'. At this point I'd like to bring up one reviewer who asked "Does anyone like Cyborg?"  
  
All authors: HELL NO!  
  
K9: It's time for the grand finally!  
  
Betd1: I'd just like to take a moment to thank all the people who made this fic possible.K9, Phaung, Neo and Raven Demon to start. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers for reading and then taking time to review.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Betd1 doesn't own anything 'cept the idea for this fic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Take a lucky guess.  
  
The Ninjas are still in the same poses as they where in chapter 4. Robin was trying to teach Starfire how to break dance and the SSBM characters are playing Clue [A/N: don't own it]  
  
Gannondorf: I think it was Ms. Scarlet, in the study, with the knife  
  
(Dramatic music starts playing)  
  
Betd1: This is it. The final battle. The fate of the two teams will be decided here. Today of fate the Titans will be- (dramatic music hits a skip) CURSE YOU, YOU STUIPD CD PLAYER. YOU RUINED MY DRAMATIC MOMENT!! (pulls out the 'Novelty paper fan of doom' [A/N: Warning: contains anime style violence] and whacks the CD player to pieces) That felt good now ON WITH THE FINAL EVENT. ZELDA, STARFIRE, FRONT-AND-CENTER!  
  
The rules of this event are simple. both of you will take one turn and be scored on the 1-10 scale. the highest score wins.  
  
Starfire: I am not sure if I can succeed in the dance of breaking.  
  
Robin: come on. Look at Zelda. She's gonna try to Break Dance in that dress.  
  
Raven: we're doomed.  
  
Starfire: what do you mean?  
  
Raven: That's the Ocarina of time Zelda.  
  
Robin: meaning?  
  
Zelda: Meaning this (transforms into Sheik) [A/N: Like you didn't see that one coming]  
  
K9: Holy-  
  
Betd1: PG rating! PG rating!  
  
K9: She just turned into a guy.  
  
Raven Demon: Heheheheh. I knew it!  
  
Raven : I repeat, we're doomed.  
  
Phaung: Star can still win right?  
  
Betd1: Before we begin let me introduce our Dj. Funk Masta B!  
  
K9: Funk-  
  
Phaung: -Masta-  
  
Neo: -B?  
  
Bowser: (comes out of a plothole dressed like a DJ) Yo, yo, yo. I'm Funk Masta B and I'm ready ta rock!  
  
K9+Phaung+Neo: (sweatdrop)  
  
Betd1: You're first Star.  
  
Starfire: (starts to Dance and does pretty well)  
  
Betd1: 7.  
  
K9: 8.  
  
Phaung: 6.  
  
Neo: 5.  
  
RD: 5.  
  
Starfire: that is (pulls out calculator) 31 points.  
  
Sheik: (Starts to dance doing just as well as Star when) Now for my finisher. THE CHAIN CYCLONE! (pulls out his/her chain and spins on his/her head until everyone who was watching gets dizzy)  
  
Betd1: 10!  
  
K9: 6.  
  
Phaung: 6.  
  
Neo: 8.  
  
RD: 10!  
  
Sheik: 40 points for me. Yes, I win!  
  
A SSBM flag appears on their side and all the Teen Titans flags burst into flames.  
  
Betd1: Before anything happens (Opens three plotholes)  
  
Cyborg falls out of one but he has holes in his metal parts. BB falls out of another But is black and burnt. Mewtwo comes out of the third plothole and has bald patches.  
  
Betd1: The SSBM team wins!  
  
All the sudden a herd of zebra come out of nowhere and trample Bowser.  
  
K9: Well, that was random.  
  
Betd1:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
K9: What?  
  
Betd1: Whenever an author says what you just said in any of my humor fics. he appears.  
  
Phaung: who's he?  
  
A spaceship shaped like a Pb&J sandwich crashes, and a man in purple tights wearing a neon orange cape comes out.  
  
??????? ??????: Never fear, Captain Random is here. Jellied pizza!  
  
betd1: (Points to CR) that's him. SSBM squad, Attack!  
  
Mewtwo: (fires a shadow ball)  
  
Sheik: (launches needle storm)  
  
Link: (fires arrow)  
  
Captain Random: Face the wrath of the Randomizer. Elephant underwear! (Pulls out a J shaped ray gun and fires)  
  
Betd1: Any time now Bird boy.  
  
Robin: Right. Titans, Go!  
  
Cyborg: (shoots Sonic cannon)  
  
K9: Eat author powers freak! (fires a laser blast at CR)  
  
CR: (defects every attack except the last one which he absorbs and uses to grow) Banana pickles!  
  
Betd1: author powers don't work on him. (pulls out a duel disk) Go, Blue-eyes White dragon. Destructive Burst Stream!  
  
Bewd: (attacks CR with his breath)  
  
CR: (Fires randomizer) Lance cleanser!  
  
Raven: Azorath, Metrioth, Zinthos! (levitates a random semi at CR)  
  
the semi blocks the randomizer blast and turns into a foam noodle  
  
Phaung: Weird. (pulls out a bazooka) Die (blows Cr to bits) He wasn't so tough!  
  
Betd1: Look, a Dragonball z rip-off!  
  
The little bits of CR turn into tiny CR's and join together to form the original CR.  
  
Neo: Holy $hit!   
  
Betd1: Time to end this (presses play on the boombox causing the action music to start)  
  
Ninjas: (flying kick CR back into his spaceship)  
  
Mewtwo+Raven: (levitate spaceship away)  
  
Phaung: Now that was defiantly ran-  
  
Betd1: Don't say it!   
  
Phaung: - weird.  
  
Betd1: Now for the closing ceremonies. Titans You're dismissed. I'll be back for you latter.  
  
Titans: (leave)  
  
Betd1: SSBM squad, your dismissed.  
  
SSBM Char: (leave)  
  
Betd1: Ninjas, your dismissed (plays action music)  
  
Ninjas: (back flip out of the building)  
  
Betd1: (turns to authors) everybody get your favorite explosive.  
  
=====================  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Betd1: The destruction sundae: C4 with hot Nitroglycerin, ether, Napalm and a sprinkling of grenades. (pulls the pin on a grenade) Run!  
  
Everyone leaves the building as it explodes spectacularly.  
  
THE END  
  
K9: Or is it...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: I've completed my first fic! yahoo!  
  
K9: and people have already started making fics on the same idea.  
  
Betd1: See you in my incoming Q/A fic.  
  
Everyone involved in this fic: Bye! 


End file.
